


this is torturous electricity between both of us

by collwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: "we're not official but you went on a date with another girl and now i'm upset", Angst, Cliche, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Make Up, hinted panic attack, now with a part two!, the lads are briefly mentioned, the miles/reader is platonic!!, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collwood/pseuds/collwood
Summary: Ryan goes on a date with another girl and reader finds out. Reader returns to work and this is what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm absolute shit at summaries just check the tags)
> 
> This was originally a vent that I was gonna scrap but I started to like where it was going, so I edited some stuff and threw some names in there. Shoutout to Ryan for being my guinea pig. The song I listened to whilst writing this was Landfill by Daughter, I recommend you have that playing as you read. Enjoy!

Life was an absolute roller coaster after that day. After pictures of Ryan on a date with another girl arose during a stream. Your friends were the ones that alerted you, sending you message after message on Twitter. You didn’t believe it at first, so you went to his stream archives and sure enough, cute selfies of him and another girl were brought up. He didn’t mean to show them, he was going through snaps from fans and showing them on camera when he clicked on hers, which started off as a cute video of a dog. After the 10 seconds were up, the picture flashed up and it took him a couple seconds to realize. When he did, he hid his phone with a blush, firing up another game and moving on. 

Your heart broke. Not many people knew about the secret feelings you two had for each other or the awkward “kinda dates” you two went on, but the friends that did were furious. Ashley and Barbara were one of the few, and they were there for you every step of the way. They took turns coming over to your apartment and spending time with you when you stayed home. They brought you treats and words of encouragement, even “hired” a couple spies to snoop around the Achievement Hunter office. The only feedback they received was that he acted like nothing happened, which Ashley explained to you in a flurry of hand movements and emotion. She also let you know that she’s been trying her hardest to keep Ryan away from The Know, and it’s so far been working, even kicked him out of a Glitch Please minutes before they went live. Barbara didn’t see him often, but when she did, she was full of passive aggression. Shooting daggers at him with her eyes and even “subtly” calling him out during a conversation with Gavin with him nearby. You were sure Gavin questioned him once they got back to the office.

Today was your first day back at work. It had been almost three weeks, and even though working from home was going great, Barbara and Ashley insisted you come back to prove you’re better without him. You whined and complained but eventually complied when you thought about how easy it would be. You worked as both an editor and animator, and often bounced between many departments and channels. Lately, there’s been a need for additional help with RWBY, so you decided you’d hide there for the time being. Because you got to work everywhere, you were basically friends with everyone. You were especially close to Miles, so you decided he should be let in on what happened.

After your two security guards dropped you off at your destination, you instantly started to look around for the head writer. You knew you were safe here, but you couldn’t help but pass corners and doors slowly, peeking around to check if the cost was clear. After asking a few people, you finally saw Miles in a conversation with another animator and waited off to the side for him to be done. He turned away from the other man and was about to walk away when his eyes met yours. A large grin split across his face once he realized it was really you and he quickly started to approach you.

“[Y/N]! Oh my god, you’re back! I was wondering where my favorite animator went!” That last comment earned a few joking faces of hurt from others, but neither of you noticed as Miles picked you up in a big hug and spun you around a couple times. Both of you laughed before he set you back down, your smile now reflecting his.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Something happened and that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about..” Your smile slowly dropped and Miles’ face fell, concern quickly etching its way onto his face. He understood the seriousness of your tone and nodded, grabbing your hand and leading you to his office. Once there, he pulled you inside and shut the door, turning to you with his serious face. He sat you down in his chair and insisted on leaning against the desk. He crossed his arms and nodded again.

“Okay, I’m ready. Spill,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. You sighed, running a hand through your hair as you processed your thoughts. You decided to start from the beginning.

“So..you know how I turned down that guy at the bar a couple months ago? I said I had a boyfriend and you guys asked who it was, but I said I was just lying,” you paused to take another breath, Miles nodding as you spoke.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly lying. Not completely, I think. I still don’t know, but uh.. There was a guy. You may know him,” you paused again, this time for dramatic effect. Miles looked like he was going to explode. He cleared his throat before motioning to continue.

“I, uh.. I had a thing with Ryan.. Haywood,” Miles’ hands flung into the air and his mouth dropped open in shock, eyes wide. He looked like he was about to start yelling so you quickly snuck one last thing in.

“That was all it was! Just a thing, I think. We didn’t put a label ourselves or officiate anything, but we really acted like it.. okay, you can speak now,” You let out another sigh and leaned back in the chair.

“What! You and Ryan!? How come I never knew about this!? How long has this been going on!? Oh my god! I should’ve noticed the staring! And you always checked your phone! Your “bathroom breaks” were really long, too! Well, I didn’t want to say anything about that last one, that’s a little personal- wait.. You said was. What do you mean by was?” He stopped, face going through a range of emotion before landing back on the confused face with concerned eyes. You sunk further into the chair, biting your lip before pulling your phone out. You scrolled through Twitter, heart tugging once you found the picture. You fumbled with the device before giving in and handing it to Miles. He took it hesitantly, tensing up once he saw it. Your eyes began to fill with tears as an anger scowl grew on his face. He looked up, ready to ask more questions until he saw your eyes. He placed your phone on the desk and rushed forward, arms instantly wrapping around you. You gave in, fully embracing him and beginning to sob. He sat on the ground and pulled you into his lap. Tears soaked his shirt as he rubbed your back and told you it was okay to cry, that Ryan was an douchebag for doing this to you.

Once you calmed down, you pulled away and wiped at your eyes, humorlessly laughing. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out an unopened box of tissues. You smiled and mumbled a thank you, violently blowing your nose into a tissue.

“It’s stupid, it’s so stupid. I’m so dumb for thinking I was something to him, that he actually had genuine feelings for me. Stupid me for thinking he’d stick around,” you murmured sadly, staring down at the crumbled tissue. Miles took your face in his hands and forced you to look at him, a new fiery anger in his eyes.

“Hey, no, stop that. You’re awesome and super talented and super amazing. Ryan’s a dumb loser for not realizing that. You shouldn’t be beating yourself up, you should be beating up a pillow cause you gotta let those emotions out. I know there’s a lot in there, babygirl, you gotta let them out. Do not doubt your self-worth because of a man, you’re truly a great person and Ryan’s totally a big ol’ jerk. You’re gonna be okay, we’re here for you,” He talked with his mom voice, knowing it always cheered you up. He stood and pulled you up with him, smiling once again. He wiped your eyes and brushed down your hair before pulling you into one more big hug, squeezing you tightly.

“You’re gonna walk back out there and you’re gonna fucking kill it, okay? I know you are because you’re strong and you’re confident, and you’re not gonna care if you see that jerkface. Now go get ‘em, girl!” His voice was dramatically sassy, and you couldn’t help but laugh as you left his office, sending him a wave. You went on your way back to your desk with newfound confidence, ready to do anything.

~*~

You were so engrossed in your work that you just about jumped out of your chair when a hand landed on your shoulder. You looked up and saw a smug Barbara with a slightly flustered Ashley. You took your headphones off and cocked an eyebrow at them.

“What’s up?” you asked, directing it towards Ashley. She pulled out her phone and showed you the time.

“I’ve been texting you non-stop for thirty minutes! We were supposed to meet up for lunch but you never answered so we came here. What’s up with you?” You smiled sheepishly at her irritated tone. Barbara snickered.

“Sorry, Miles gave me a long speech about being a badass and working without distractions. I didn’t notice the time. Where we going for lunch?” You saved your progress and turned the computer off, standing and ready to go. The three of you walked back to the parking lot, engaged in a conversation about many things. You were so focused that you didn’t notice the door to Stage 5 open, or the people walk out of it. You only noticed when you heard yelling directed towards your group.

“Hello, ladies!” You turned and save Michael waving towards you guys. Just as you were about to wave back, you spotted who else was with him. Gavin and Jeremy stood at his side, waving too just as Ryan emerged from the door. Your heart dropped to your stomach, and you felt time freeze as you two locked eyes. He froze too, eyes widening slightly and body tensing. You could faintly hear Barbara saying your name but didn’t react, standing still like a deer caught in the headlights. Before you knew it, Ashley was grabbing your arm and tugging you away, breaking the eye contact you held with Ryan. Your breathing rapidly increased and tears blurred your vision as ushered you to the car.

“[Y/N], wait!” Ryan called, taking a couple steps forward. Ashley shot him a glare, stopping him in his tracks. You slid into the backseat, Barbara crawling in after you and Ashley taking the driver’s seat. She quickly started the car and drove off as you caught one last glance at him out the window. He looked broken, and you hope he felt that way, too.

~*~

After a longer than usual lunch full of greasy fast food and lots of laughter, you went back to work feeling better, even after what happened in the parking lot. You remembered Miles’ words and took a few deep breaths, fully pulling yourself together. _You can do this, you know you can. We’re going to get through this day and then the next, one by one, we’ll eventually stop caring. Day one of forgetting about losers with.. pretty blue eyes and sweet smiles and cute laughs and-_

“[Y/N]?” You stopped in the middle of the hallway. _Shit, fuck, come on, I was almost there!_ Slowly, you turned around and took in the sight of Ryan standing nervously a couple feet behind you. He was wearing his grey Achievement Hunter logo shirt and dark jeans, topped off with his red dad hat. _Great, of all the outfits he could’ve picked, he chose my favorite one._ He was fiddling with his hands and couldn’t hold your gaze for longer than two seconds. You stilled your frantically beating heart with a couple more subtle deep breaths.

“What?” Your voice was emotionless, the exact opposite of how you truly felt. _Don’t show him you’re hurting, remember what they said._

“Can I talk to you?” He said, taking a step closer. You took a step back in response. He noticed this and frowned.

“You already are, so go ahead, I guess,” You sighed, not looking away from him as you crossed your arms. You hoped someone would come interrupt this. Ryan opened and closed his mouth a couple times, looking more and more frustrated with himself when he couldn’t get the words out. Finally, he heaved out a breath and locked eyes with you.

“Look, I.. I wanted to talk to you about those pictures,” He paused and you interrupted him, knowing exactly where he was gonna go with that sentence.

“What is there left to say, Ryan? You went on a date with a lovely girl, that’s fine. We weren’t a couple, even though we both wanted to be. But, by the looks of it, I just couldn’t be all that you wanted. The message is loud and clear. I’m not mad at you, I’m just frustrated with myself. I don’t know your reason for talking to me here, but if you’re looking for another chance, just go cause I’m not giving you one right now. If you wanted to apologize, then you better make it quick because I have a job to do,” You finished your rant with another heavy sigh, fighting back the tears that stung your eyes. Ryan’s mouth hung open slightly, cheeks tinting red. He looked like he was about to cry, too.

“I..I’m sorry, [Y/N].” He murmured, with that you nodded and turned away, leaving him and all the memories behind.


	2. only fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 months later, Ryan seeks another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School has been rough but I finally managed to throw this together in one night. I’m using the Achievement Hunter panel at RTX 2017 for reference. I wrote this listening to Can’t Help Falling in Love, a cover by Suriel Hess. Dedicated to tumblr anon! Enjoy!

_ 18 months later _

 

The sun shone above you, warmth seeping into your skin as you stepped onto the balcony. You looked out onto Austin on a beautiful summer’s day. It was day two of your fourth RTX and this year was definitely becoming your favorite. Last year was quiet for you, no fans stopped you due to you not being very well known yet. It had so far been the complete opposite, tons of fans came up to you with big smiles, telling you how much they love and appreciate your work. You even got to be on a panel for the newest animated RT show that you wrote and did some animation for. Looking out onto the sea of people who were there because of something you created was a truly unforgettable experience. The adrenaline from the event coursed through your veins as you leaned against the railing. Your mind drifted elsewhere and you only came to at the sound of the door opening behind you. You turned, and your gaze met a very sheepish looking Jeremy. He smiled nervously, which you returned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Hey Jeremy, everything okay?” You asked. He shook the flustered look, his confident grin taking place instead.

 

“Yeah, everything’s great. Do you have a second? I need to show you something,” he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. You pulled your phone out, checking the time and realizing you have an autograph session soon.

 

“Uh, I might have like 15 minutes-”

 

“That’ll do.” Jeremy cut you off before you could finish your sentence as he reached forward, taking your wrist and dragging you forward through the door. You glanced at your guardian with a confused expression, who responded with a shrug. Jeremy dragged you through the convention halls, speeding past fans who were probably equally as confused as you are. You heard a fan ask “Shouldn’t he be at the Achievement Hunter panel right now?” which only made you more nervous.

 

“Jeremy, where are we going?” you asked, checking your phone again. You had about 10 minutes now. He didn’t respond, instead stopping in front of the doors to one of the bigger panel rooms. He turned to you and grabbed your shoulders.

 

“Ready?” he asked, mischievous smirk on his face.

 

“For what?” you responded, panic edging into your voice. When Jeremy had that smirk on his face, it usually wasn’t good.

 

“Great! Let’s go!” He grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, revealing a room filled with people. They were all staring at you and Jeremy. He took your wrist again and lead you towards the stage. You glanced at the fans you passed, who snickered at your panicked expression. Jeremy came to a sudden halt and you ended up kind of crashing into him, which resulted in more giggles from the fans around you. You blushed before looking up at the stage. Matt, Gavin, Trevor, Michael, Lindsay, Geoff, and Jack stared down at you. The open seat between Lindsay and Geoff had you wondering where the sixth main member of Achievement Hunter was, but you didn’t have time to think about it much as Geoff began talking to you.

  
“Hey, [Y/N]! How’s it going, buddy?” Geoff asked. Jeremy quickly handed you a mic and you gave him a confused look as to where he suddenly got that mic. You were quiet for a couple seconds as you stared at the tattooed man on stage.

 

“Good.. how about you, Geoff?” you answered, resulting in the crowd laughing at the casual response. Your eyes swept over the crew, taking note of all the obviously failing held back smiles. You were usually let in on their antics, so not knowing what was going on terrified you.

 

“Yeah, I’m great. Listen, you just got off a panel, right? For your new little show?” Geoff said, resulting in cheers coming from the crowd. You turned and smiled out at them.

 

“Yeah I did, it was amazing. I also have a signing in about 5 minutes, so did you guys need something?” You asked, shifting your weight over into your right leg and placing a hand on your hip. You finished your sassy look off with another raised eyebrow at them and a hum. A couple of them chuckled. 

 

“Uh, we don’t. Someone else does though.” As soon as Geoff said this, awes came from the crowd to your left. You looked over at them, only to stop your gaze halfway at the curtains. There stood Ryan, in his AH hat, black Wing Commander shirt, and dark jeans, with a shy smile on his face. The reason the crowd awed was held in his hands; a bouquet of about a dozen red roses. You covered your mouth with your hand to try and cover your growing smile, face flushing. Jeremy walked back onto the stage, patting Ryan on the shoulder as he went. Ryan turned to you and it suddenly just felt like the two of you in the room. He slowly approached you until the only thing separating you from him was the flowers. His gaze met yours and he took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“[Y/N], I fucked up. I fully admit that. I messed up so bad and I lost the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I was stupid for not realizing that. You make me so unbelievably happy, especially on those secret dates we went on. I loved coming into work and getting to see you do the thing you love that you just so happen to be amazing at. I love seeing your energy and your passion, it inspires me to new levels. I loved the friendship we shared, and the unspoken relationship we had, and I miss it deeply. It’s been eating me away for the past year and a half now, and I know I should’ve done something sooner but I also knew you needed time. I’m sorry for delaying this for so long, but what I’m trying to say is..” Ryan paused, glancing around before leaning slightly closer. “Can you give me another chance?”

 

Your hand slipped from your mouth, revealing your soft smile. You placed your hands atop his, squeezing gently.

 

“Ryan, those feelings for you never went away. Thank you for giving me time, and yes, I’d like to give us another shot, but on one condition,” you responded, sporting a mischievous smirk of your own. He nodded frantically, urging you to go on.

 

“We make it official this time.” With that, you surged forward, capturing his lips with yours and earning a surprised hum before he quickly reciprocated. The crowd began to cheer and applaud, his coworkers on stage cheering as well (besides Michael, who yelled “get a room!” then received a slap on the arm from Lindsay.)

 

You two pulled apart, staring at each other with massive smiles and pink cheeks. Ryan shifted the flowers to his other arm before pulling you into his chest, hugging you tightly. Geoff took the mic and spoke over the noise.

 

“What he said was ‘Please help me, I don’t want to work with these dicks anymore. Take me back to animation’ and then proceeded to cry. [Y/N] said ‘Fine, you’ve embarrassed yourself enough, just don’t embarrass me.’” The crowd laughed at that, you were too busy to scold him. You were whole again.


End file.
